


i envy

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Guys Being Cute, M/M, Nyx is a Hopeless Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: "I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every cold and bitter morning."





	i envy

**Author's Note:**

> another little ficlet thing in a random fluff universe.  
> i honestly don't know how i write this stuff, but people seem to like it?

Prompto wasn’t afraid to feel emotions, Nyx found this specific quality very appealing. Emotions were all he had sometimes when words failed him. Words failed him a lot around the blonde gunner, if he was going to be honest.

 

Like the moment he’s in now. A cold morning, their flimsy sheet on the bed doing little to nothing to keep the biting air at bay. The blonde was slotted into Nyx’s arms and chest perfectly, face in the crook of the older man’s neck and lips just barely touching the pulse point, lightly freckled hands curled into fists rested near their chests. It was mornings like this, legs tangled and arms wrapped around a slender waist, where Nyx wanted to be the photographer and capture everything about the moment.

 

He had no words to accurately describe the emotions he was feeling, the thoughts racing in his mind. He could never believe how lucky he had been to find the blonde in Citadel gardens, waiting for the Prince to come out of a meeting with the ‘Old Fogeys’.

 

“ _Mmm_ , why’re... you awake, Nyx?” Prompto blinks jewel eyes up at the man, a little tilt of the lips and he’s placing a gentle kiss to Nyx’s jawline. “Sleep, babe.”

 

“I wish I could, sunflower…” a sigh makes it’s way passed Nyx’s lips and Prompto takes a moment to wrap his arms up around the man’s neck, fingers lacing in long brown hair, toying with little braids. It always makes the older man feel weak in the knees, like there’s a swarm of butterflies in his ribcage wanting to be let loose. “I’ve got that post to get to… the one that’ll be a while.”

 

“Oh… that’s right,” he sounded so sad to Nyx. His eyes hiding under long lashes and blonde hair. Prompto sets his face back into the crook of his collarbone and Nyx feels the sigh, feels the warm breath against his skin. “I… I want you to stay. I don’t care how selfish I’m being,” Prompto tells him and pulls Nyx that little bit closer.

 

“I wanna stay too, sunflower, and I envy that you get to sleep in a bed for the month I’ll be gone,” Nyx whispers, feeling like if they talk any louder than this that time would pass quicker. Somehow, whispering made Nyx feel like he had more time with the blonde.

 

“It won’t be warm enough without you…” and Nyx can feel the pouting lips against his skin, he chuckles though and rubs a hand along Prompto’s back. “You still have those pictures, yeah?”

 

“ ** _Those_ ** pictures?” Nyx gives a smirk, pinches what little fat is on Prompto’s hips and laughs at the yelp he gets. He remembers a few sets of pictures that the younger blonde had given him over their time together. Some were cute and couple like selfies, some were of just Prompto hanging around the apartment or training yard and then some were… risque. “Yeah, I still have em. What do you think I do when you aren’t around for… _certain needs_?”

 

“Ugh, Nyx…” he gives a mocking grossed out noise but the older man can hear the laughter in it. “Well, you pervert, make sure that you take those with you,” he pauses for a moment. “And don’t lose them either, okay?” he tugs on a braid and Nyx hisses out an _‘okay’_ before the blonde leans up to kiss him. On the lips this time, _sweet_ and _soft_ and everything the Nyx feels he isn’t but Prompto is. “And you gotta promise to bring me something back okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Nyx gives a nod and smiles against soft, sweet lips.

 

* * *

 

It’s in the window of a little souvenir shoppe. Like a tourist trap kind of place, but Nyx spots it anyways. With a grin he heads into the shop, Libertus and Crowe giving a fuss about making a stop while on the job but other than that Nyx grabs the item easily.

 

“In and out, I said,” the Glaive shrugs at his companions and Crowe gives a roll of her eyes.

 

“That was like 15 minutes, Nyx,” Lib always complains, lighthearted though as it is.

 

“Worth it,” Nyx raises the little gift bag with the tissue paper stuffed inside it and gives it a little shake. “Prom’s gonna love this,”

 

“Some dingy little gift from a tourist trap shop?” Libertus laughs a bit at Nyx’s pouting face.

 

“Let the man buy his little boyfriend a gift, yeah?” Crowe laughs as she says this but Nyx just gives a huff and starts walking to leave them behind. They catch up though, even as Nyx tries to lose them in the crowd. The rest of the time on post, Nyx watches the gift bag in his spare time. Keeping his eyes on it and making sure nothing happened to the little gift inside.

 

He really hoped Prompto would like it.

 

* * *

 

“Sunflower! I made it back alive!” Nyx calls out as he walks in the door of the apartment, knowing full well that Prompto would be there. Maybe working on a project for his art class, focusing on something with his bottom lip worried between teeth. He sets his duffel and the gift bag near the table before he hears his lover moving about.

 

“ _Darn_! The assassins I hired failed again, I see,” Prompto replies with a laugh, springing up from the floor to launch himself into Nyx’s arms. Arms wrap around the older man’s neck, fingers tangled in loose hair and braids as Nyx wraps his arms around the slim torso of the blonde. “I missed you, Hero.”

 

“Mmm, missed you too,” Nyx whispers it like a secret. The moment is quiet, no real noise in their apartment only the sound of the street filtering in through the window or the one creaky board just outside their door as someone walked past. The crinkle of the gift bag brings Nyx back to the moment and he watches in time to see the cat creature sticking its head into the bag.

 

“Creature, no! That is not for you,” Nyx rushes over to make sure the animal doesn’t knock the bag over to spite the Glaive. The thing was still bitter about Nyx making it spend a night with Gladio that one time. The thing holds grudges, Nyx was sure of it.

 

“Oh you got me something?” Prompto beams at the older man and makes a motion with his hands to grab said gift bag. Nyx felt suddenly shy about the gift, unsure how the blonde would like it now that they were here with it.

 

“Ah, it’s just a little something I saw,” he watches as Prompto carefully pulls the object out, tissue paper wrapping and all. He’s watching the blonde carefully pull the thin paper from the mug, setting it to the side gently, like it was something to be treasured. Nyx watches closely as Prompto reads the inscription on the glassware, a little _‘oh’_ forming on his lips as he turns back to the older man.

 

_“I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every cold and bitter morning,”_ he quotes it to Prompto, small twist in his lips as he watches the expressions fly across his lovers freckled face. It settles on a twisted lips, blushing face with tears welling in his jewel like eyes. Nyx has a small amount of fear now. “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it, you idiot. How could I not?” Prompto laughs and wipes a stray tear with the back of his hand. “Just kiss me now, okay?” and he pulls the older man down to meet his smiling lips, salted with tears and the strawberry chapstick he uses because Nyx likes it.

 

“I’ll kiss you anytime you want, sunflower,” he promises with a smile, still pressed close to Prompto’s lips.

 

“Even those ' _cold and bitter mornings_ ’?” the blonde gives a chuckle and Nyx sighs.

 

“Especially then,” he kisses him again, soft and sweet and loving. “Especially then, sunflower.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on  tumblr  yo


End file.
